


Just You And Me

by Shellstone262617



Series: Laughing At The Bridge [3]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/pseuds/Shellstone262617
Summary: Sylvia starts to doubt herself of taking care of Wander.
Relationships: Wander & Sylvia Zbornak
Series: Laughing At The Bridge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916884
Kudos: 8





	Just You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wander over Yonder belongs to Craig McCracken and Disney.

Sylvia didn't know why she started crying. She cradled Wander as she cried softly as Wander slept in her arms. _I...I can't do this, he's...Wander's going to get hurt because of me._ Sylvia nuzzled the boy who hummed happily. She kept her down to where she was holding Wander and kissed the top of his head.

"It's just you and me, Syl." Wander said sleepily. "Just you and me."

Sylvia smiled tearfully and nuzzled her head against the back of Wander's head. The boy giggled and opened one eye and looked up at his best friend. Sylvia nuzzled against the left side of his cheek. Wander nuzzled her back and smiled up at her. That smile just made Sylvia feel even more happier now. _Maybe...maybe I can actually still do this. Maybe I can still take care of me._ Sylvia thought to herself.

"It's just you and me, Sylvia." Wander repeated himself.

Sylvia nuzzled him once again. "Just you and me, Wander, just you and me.


End file.
